Could You Love The Damned?
by Drizzitt
Summary: What would have happened if Meier and Charlotte had got their happy ending? Could a vampire and a human really be together or would there be a heavy price for their love? And if so, could Meier stop himself before its too late? *M for sexual content*


_"You've killed me."_

_"No"_

_"My blood is on your hands"_

_"This isn't real."_

_"You promised to protect me."_

_"No"_

_"…I loved you…Meier…"_

Meier Link's eyes flashed open as his scream of anguish broke the night's silence. It excelled, even as the coffin lid crashed to the ground, the vampire's cry continued to echo undeterred. His shaking hands clasped the wood with an iron grip as he lifted his body from the silken interior, his mind swimming from the reality of the nightmare. Slowly, his unsteady legs took him toward the open balcony, his quivering hand lifting to wipe the red beads of perspiration from his face.

He inhaled deeply, desperate to clear the dream's image from his mind.

_"…I loved you…Meier…"_

The sight of Charlotte was still imprinted clearly in his memory, her pale skin streaked with crimson blood, his fingers wrapping viciously around her neck, his sadistic grin as his fangs tore into her throat.

The vampire's eyes closed tightly, his fingers clenched like a vice on the balcony's metal railing as the thought sent waves of terror and hate through his body.

Terror because he knew the dream which haunted him was actually a possibility and hate because he knew he could do nothing to stop it if he lost his control.

And yet, Charlotte was so forgiving, so gentle and so willing to give her life to him if it meant they could spend just one more night together. He did not deserve her love. Bloody tears welled up in his eyes, blurring Meier's sight until he felt the pools streak down his pained face. He brushed them away with a spiteful hiss.

Born of the night, he relied solely on human blood to survive, a vampire, but she was the light to his darkness and without her, his life was forfeit. He would not let harm come to one as pure as her and if that meant that limits were to be placed on their love, so be it.

The moon glistened across his pale features as he turned to the balcony beside his own; Her balcony. Separate sleeping quarters. Ever since that first night when he'd felt his bloodlust soar for her, just by laying next to him, he wouldn't risk it again. Charlotte had not been pleased at his insistence but at least she understood why it was necessary.

Meier stood silent for a moment before a sudden urge swept over him and he kicked off the stone terrace, gliding swiftly onto the platform outside Charlotte's window.

He rose soundlessly, his cape billowing like silent wings in the night.

The young woman's sleeping form lay unmoving across an ancient four-poster bed, outlined perfectly by a silken sheet. Her face was turned away from his lustful gaze; he had to see her.

Without thought, Meier turned the lock of the door and entered, his clothes barely rustling as he crossed the floor to her side. Her face was shrouded in shadow; it didn't suit her. The moonlight glimmering from the open door illuminated her slender curves, shining ghostly white off her satin gown. How he wished to carry her off into the night, to bathe her in the moon's pure illumination. How he wished.

Meier's shadow crept across the wall in a demonic black wave, a complete contrast to the young woman's angelic form.

How could someone so innocent truly love him?

His long fingers reached out tentatively, hovering inches from her face. He was almost afraid to touch her should he taint such purity.

"…Meier."

He froze, his eyes roving her closed lids in confusement.

Her features shifted, turning down into a look of fear. Was she experiencing the same nightmare that he had?

"…Don't leave me...Meier."

The vampire's breath caught in his throat.

"…I need you."

Need him? How could she need him? Why did she need him? She wanted to share her life with this monster when all he could bring her was pain and darkness. Slowly he turned away, hate for himself overwhelming his being. The vampire's shadow loomed taller as he approached the balcony, casting the room in a dark silhouette.

A fresh streak of crimson rolled down his face, bright red against the white of his skin. He didn't care to brush it away.

His keen ears caught a rustle of movement and his fists clenched. He turned slowly to see Charlotte rising from the edge of her bed, a look of worry streaking her delicate face. The sight pained him greatly.

"Meier?" The young woman's voice held concern but the faint tone of joy at seeing him could not be missed.

He remained still, solid stone in the moon's luminescence.

She began to approach, her footsteps feather-light on the floor. "Has something hap…?"

"Go back to sleep Charlotte."

The young woman paused briefly, but ignored his command. "Meier?" Her body glided swiftly over to the vampire before he could stop her and her delicate fingers caught his face without hesitation. "You've been crying." Her voice was soft and gentle, like a hymn to his dark soul.

Meier looked away, embarrassment creeping across his features.

Tenderly, Charlotte's thumb brushed away the crimson streak and turned her lover's face back to hers. "Why?"

She didn't need an answer; deep down she knew the reason. This wasn't the first time he had visited her room while she slept. Or at least, he thought she had been asleep. But tonight she could no longer bare it. Could no longer force herself to lie in feigned oblivion as Meier suffered in silence. It tore her apart.

Lovingly, Charlotte slipped her arms around Meier's waist and pulled her body closer, her warm skin meeting the ice of his.

Instantly the vampire stiffened and brought his hands to the woman's shoulders. He pushed gently but with force and his heart seemed to crack as he saw the hurt expression in her eyes.

"Charlotte, please…you know I ca..."

"How? How do I know Meier?" Her abrupt reply took him by surprise but the sudden feeling was replaced with self-loathing as he saw the faint glimmer of tears along Charlotte's skin. His hand instinctively caught her chin and lightly smoothed a finger over the wet trails, careful not to let his talon-like nail mark her flesh. She stared up at him, her brown eyes full of love yet imploring for his affection.

"Charlotte, please try to understand. I would give you the world and more…anything you desire. You cannot imagine the pain I feel to see you upset…to know what will take it away yet not be able to give it to you."

"But you don't know that Meier." Her voice was barely audible, quivering slightly as she spoke. "How do you know that if…?" She couldn't finish, she could see the pain relighting in his eyes.

"Please, couldn't we just try? I know you would never hurt me."

Meier stared, pride and adoration glowing from the depths of his gaze as he heard the courage in her voice. She was so delicate, so small beside him. A brief moment of carelessness was all it would take.

As the thoughts ran through his mind, Charlotte again pulled herself tight to the vampire and a flicker of hope sparked when he didn't push her away.

"Please." She turned her face up to his and he felt himself fall into her brown eyes, so beautiful, yet so naïve to what she was really asking.

"Charlotte…listen to me…"

The young girl's hands caught his arms and squeezed insistently, almost desperate. "You can stop if you ever think it's gone too far."

Meier sighed, knowing he was fighting a loosing battle. Yet how could he live with himself if something did happen? "My love, is there nothing else I can give you? Anything you wish and it will be yours, but what you ask now is too much."

"I only wish for you," the young woman whispered, each word breaking her lover's iron will. "Every day and every night, always and forever I will only wish for your love."

The vampire could have screamed with frustration. Why? What could she possibly love about this cold, hateful creature? He began to tremble and his arms instinctively drew Charlotte into an embrace, his icy skin tingling as it brushed the warmth of her flesh. The young woman threw her arms around her lover in response, desperate not to let him sink too far within his own thoughts. The vampire's grasp tightened, clinging to the girl as if the slightest breeze would whisk her away, abandoning him to his solitude. Was this not enough? Could his presence alone not satisfy her wishes? But as he thought, the idea that her insistence was more for his benefit rather than her own seemed increasingly obvious.

She shifted beneath Meier's grip as if wishing to be freed and he reluctantly obliged, loosening his arms till they rested lightly behind her back.

Charlotte closed her eyes, her dark lashes brushing delicately against her skin. When she opened them again, she had pushed herself onto her toes, hands reaching up to Meier's shoulders so she could reach his face. Her eyes gazed lovingly into his, shimmering in the moon's light. He did not deserve this angel.

"Charlotte, you don't understand the true extent of what you're asking of me. The risks are too great."

The young woman placed a delicate finger upon his lips. "I'm prepared to take them." As she breathed the words, her mouth pressed a fragile kiss onto his, brief yet pleading. She waited.

Meier watched her in stunned silence before his hand moved up to cup her face. "If anything happens to you…"

"Nothing will happen Meier, I trust you."

There was utter stillness between them and the young woman felt her heart sink as Meier pulled away. But instead of moving for the window, Meier dipped his head to rejoin their lips while simultaneously scooping her up from the floor and into his embrace. She lifted her arms to wrap around his neck as he deepened the kiss. She could feel him walking across the room, but the movements were unsteady and reluctant and she knew he was already regretting his decision.

The girl shivered inwardly as Meier placed her delicately onto the cool silk of her bed sheets. His hands roved down to her waist as he towered above her; all the while fully prepared to vault out of the window should his inner demon rear its head.

Charlotte's hands pulled him closer, urging him into a heated embrace. He kissed her tentatively, quivering as she parted her lips for him to explore.

A small gasp escaped the young woman's throat as she tasted him for the first time. She had dreamed of this for so long, but the emotions she had felt in her dreams were nothing compared to reality. Her fingers wound through the buckles of his cape and it billowed to the floor to lie at his feet.

Meier barely noticed as Charlotte's hasty fingers found the ties to his shirt, quickly undoing each to expose the pale blue of his chest. It rolled off his shoulders to meet the garments below but the moment the young woman touched the vampire's belt, he froze, his body tensing as his doubtful gaze fell to hers.

Charlotte watched, she never stopped undoing the belt but her eyes never left his face. Slowly her hands rose to his hips and pushed the restricting leather away.

A strenuous breath shook its way from Meier's lungs. Charlotte reached for his hands and gently brought them to the straps of her gown, encouraging him to remove it.

His expression was apprehensive as his long fingers glided up her beautiful skin. The sensation was ethereal, bringing the vampire's desire soaring to new levels. Tense and breathing heavily, Meier slid the length of satin down her shoulders and over her bare chest. Charlotte waited patiently as the gown drifted away, sliding daintily from her legs to entwine around Meier's.

A faint blush tinted her cheeks as her lover took in the sight of her body. His hand nervously brushed her stomach and glided up to caress her exposed breasts, his nails gently raking across her creamy white skin.

For a brief moment, the glimmer of love in Meier's eyes seemed to spark into something unfamiliar to the young woman, but it disappeared before she could fully make it out.

The vampire hovered tentatively above her, an unsure expression beginning to appear over his features. Before it could spread, Charlotte linked her arms beneath his and pulled him fully onto the bed to lie on top of her. She shivered as his icy skin enveloped hers and she fastened her mouth to his, craving the touch. Her hands travelled across his body, his own gliding lightly over hers. She felt the strong contours of his waist, the tight muscles of his legs, listened to how his breathing erratically changed as her fingertips brushed the velvet tip of his member, now hard and erect for the girl.

Meier's hand wandered lower to rest between Charlotte's legs, encouraged on by her own explorations. Her hips writhed beneath his delicate caress and he trembled with the sudden wave of desire. Meier considered his next move, knowing he would be large for her small body to accept and any pain he caused her would be relayed tenfold unto him.

Carefully angling his nails, Meier graced a finger across her loins, meticulously watching her expression. Her eyes closed in a sweep of bliss, a hushed gasp escaping her lips. He continued to stroke her warm flesh before gently sliding a finger into her, his apprehension soothed by the pleasured sounds leaving the young girl's mouth. After a moment, his first finger was joined by a second, pulling a desiring moan from the young woman. It was muffled as the vampire joined his mouth to hers, his tongue flicking out for entrance as his fingers explored and stretched her. Her muscles tightened and relaxed around him, becoming wet for his entry. He delayed removing his hand until he was certain she could wait no longer, then shifted his body between her legs.

The thought of loosing his control didn't seem as important anymore, more so the thought of his size causing her pain becoming the more prominent worry.

Charlotte smiled lovingly up at him as she felt his hips move forward. Her dreams couldn't prepare her for this, she knew that but still her eagerness to feel him inside her, filling her, making her feel whole was too enticing to withhold.

Eagerly, she took hold of his hips and encouraged him forward, tilting her own hips to make it easier. Meier took one final look at her angelic face before fastening his lips to hers then thrust inward to drive a shocked gasp from his lover's throat.

Charlotte's arms flew up to grasp Meier's hair, her fingers tangling roughly in the white mane as a wash of ecstasy and agony slammed into her being.

Meier felt sudden waves of shock pulse through his body, an uncomfortable heat searing through his mind.

The vampire's breath became hoarse as he pulled out only to drive back into the girl with unnecessary force.

Charlotte's eyes shut tightly as her mind shattered in a painful explosion. White lights danced behind her lids and for a moment she felt as if she was floating alone in space. The sound of her moans and the sensation of Meier's body moving into her were the only things telling her she was still alive.

Her hands knotted tighter into Meier's hair as the sensations increased causing a cool sweat to break out across her body. She lifted her hips higher as the vampire took hold of her waist, pulling her body onto him.

Meier felt his speed increase, the feeling of ecstasy pulling him further from his awareness. Suddenly he could feel it, the loss of control and panic overwhelmed his mind, but his body was no longer responding. The familiar scent of blood suddenly seemed to engulf his senses and his nose traced the scent lower to see Charlotte's inner thighs stained crimson. He was causing her to bleed yet he wasn't stopping. A red haze seemed to envelop his sight and his hips began to slam urgently and mercilessly into the young women.

Realising the immediate change, Charlotte's body froze but she could only watch helplessly as fangs exploded into Meier's mouth. Her abdomen felt like it was on fire, a never-ending pain searing through her muscles.

Tears began to stream across her face as her lover changed before her.

Meier's mind seemed to blaze with a maddening lust, for Charlotte's body and her blood. It was as if he was spectating from above; his own body ravaging hers but unable to stop it, no matter how much he screamed for it to end. A guttural breath ripped from his lungs as he fought with the overwhelming urges.

Charlotte lay motionless; her eyes clenched shut in pain and fear. She called his name, begging for him to come back to her while her hands clung in agony to the vampire's shoulders. She didn't care for the pain, she just wanted the Meier she loved to return. When it was obvious there was nothing she could do to stop this nightmare, the young woman resided into herself and waited for her fate to come.

"..Ch…Charlotte…"

The young woman's eyes flashed open and she stared; hope brimming with her tears into Meier's blood red eyes above her. His teeth were grinding hard together as he fought with his other side, desperate for it to end but the bloodlust was so strong he was sure he couldn't win. He had stopped driving into her now but the tantalisingly sweet smell of her blood was so demanding, so deliciously tempting he was almost going mad with it.

Something seemed to glimmer across Charlotte's face as she watched his internal struggle and without warning, the young woman clasped Meier's sweat covered face and pulled it down to her neck.

"Please Meier…I don't want you to fight it."

Meier seemed to freeze, had she any idea what she was doing? He attempted to pull away but the urge to take her offering, the sight of her bare throat beneath his mouth was too hard to fight. He could feel his jaws unfastening, his fangs stretching viciously across her slender neck. A hiss sounded threateningly as he felt the ivory tips rake across her flesh, causing her body to tremble.

"I forgive you Meier…this was my choice…please…take me…"

Meier's eyes shut and a groan of pain and anguish escaped him as he fell into defeat. His fangs slid into her throat and there was an agonizing moment were he could feel her body spasm with pain before the euphoric taste of blood flooded into his mouth and his mind flew into chaos, shutting out everything else.

Charlotte gasped aloud as the white-hot heat blazed across her neck. It was very brief, the pain soon being replaced with a cooling numbness which seemed to takeover her entire body. Her arms fell limply from around Meier's neck to the bed and her eyes seemed to blur before her mind and body fell into utter darkness.

* * *

_"Charlotte"_

_"Come back to me Charlotte, please…"_

_"Forgive me…Charlotte…Don't leave me"_

The voice was faint yet unmistakeable. Charlotte's mind whirred, pulled back into consciousness by the one voice she would do anything for. Something warm dripped onto her cheek and her eyes flickered. Slowly they opened and surveyed the area. She could feel something soft beneath her legs yet her back lay against solid ice. Stiffly her head turned and her face lifted into a smile as Meier's face greeted her sight. His face was streaked with red and his eyes were brimmed with crimson but the look of sudden relief and joy across his features seemed to block out the bloody smears.

Before she could speak, Meier had gathered her into his arms and was clutching her tightly to his chest.

"Charlotte…forgive me…please forgive me…I couldn't stop it…I thought I'd…" He trailed off and his face contorted into a look of utter agony.

Charlotte lay unmoving. Her body felt like lead and her neck felt numb and cold, but she was alive and she was with Meier. If she could have moved, she would have captured his mouth with her own and never let him leave.

"…Meier…" Her voice was a weak murmur.

He glanced down at her, the pain obvious in his eyes.

Her small mouth lifted into a smile, illuminating her face. "…I love you."

The vampire looked down, his eyes roving her beautiful features.

"How could you love me Charlotte? How could you possibly forgive what I've done?"

Her smile never faltered and he felt her fingers lift for his. He clasped her hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing each delicate finger.

"Meier, you've made me whole, made my life worth living. I will always love you."

A fresh tear rolled down his face, he was so full of pride for his young love, so full of adoration. He wasn't worthy of her.

Dipping his head, he joined their lips, pouring every ounce of love he felt for her into it.

This woman was his very reason for existing. If she could love the damned, then he would find a way to make their love work. This he vowed, for as long as she wanted him, he would serve her till the end.


End file.
